


Freedom

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One of the first drabbles i did in english, i can only hope you might seen it on Tumblr, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow view to what would be the end of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

He opened his eyes with a slow move. He didn’t recognize his surroudings at first but then the light came through the window. His eyes were closed again as the sun hit his face and slowly with careful movements ended with his back against the wall.

A small voice ring in his ears and his attention went to the sourse. A well-known brat was looking at him like he was some sort of appearance.

“What’s up kid, cat hold your tonge?” A small sob was all he got for an answer.

“Heichou” The por boy cried as he went close to the bed. “You’re alive” Sharp and fast whispers came from his lips like a pray. “You’re alive”.

“Of course I’m alive. Who do you think I am?” He place his hand on the youngest head and let him cry until he was reduce to nothing more than smalls whimpers. “I’m ok. I’m ok now. I’m alive”. Eren looked up and smile, a small and hurt smile but was also a smile that showed how relieved he felt because they were alive. They were alive there at that moment and that meant that they won. 

They have won the battle against the titans. A new cry scaped Eren’s lips as he place his eyes on the Lance. Bandages cover his body. They were on his neck, cheek and head, they made him look even more paler than he was, more sicken than he actually was and because of that he won a soft punch on his head.

“Heichou! What was that for?” A confuse look was given.

“I told you i’m fine. You have nothing to worry about”. At that moment a soft smile reach his face. It was small but full of meaning, full of emotion. They were alive, they have won and they would go to see the outside world together.


End file.
